Ruckus
| birth_place = Baltimore, Maryland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Chad Austin Joe Thunder Ricky Blues | debut = April 18, 1999 | retired = }} Claude Marrow (August 15, 1978) is an American professional wrestler who works by ring name of Ruckus. He is also co-owner of Real Championship Wrestling since its founding in 2009. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' **Finisher Moves ***Poetic Ruckus ***The Hate Crime **Signature Moves ***Chronic Crash (Inverted Suplex into Sitdown Jawbreaker) ***Gangsta Splash ***Half Nelson Bulldog ***Leap of Faith (Moonsault Legdrop) ***Shiznit ***Razzle Dazzle (Handspring Back Elbow) ***Ruckus Assault ***Ruckus Spike ***Ruckus Star Press ***Swinging neckbreaker ***The Deal ***Phoenix Splash *'Tag teams and stables' **Big Block Crew **BLKOUT **Keepin It Gangsta with Babi Slymm **Vulture Squad *'Managers' **Big Block **Chrissy Rivera (CZW) (2007) **Julius Smokes (ROH) (2007-current) **Robby Mireno (CZW) *'Wrestlers trained' **Chace Rawlings **Derek Frazier **Hurricane Kid **Jimmy Starz **Rich Swann **The Greatest *'Nicknames' **"Regulator of the Ring" *'Theme music' **“187” by Snoop Doggy Dogg (CZW) **“Thief's Theme” by Nas (CZW) **“We Fly High” by Jim Jones (CHIKARA, ROH) **“What Up Gangsta?” by 50 Cent (ROH) **“I'm a Hustla” by Cassidy (CZW) Championships and accomplishments *'Atomic Championship Wrestling and Rouge Women Warriors' **ACW Team Championship with Robby Illuminati (1 time) **ACW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Best of the Best VI Winner **CZW Hall of Fame (2015) **CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **CZW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **CZW World Tag Team Championship with Sabian (4 times) *'German Wrestling Promotion' **GWP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **GWP World Title Tournament Winner (2007) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA-MS Simply the Best Tournament 7 Winner (2006) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MCW Rage Television Championship (1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) ***with Sabian (1 time) ***with Christian York (1 time) **Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup (2006) *'Maven Bentley Association' **MBA Tag Team Titles Tournament Winner (2005) *'Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation' **MEWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **MEWF Maryland Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'342' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 **PWI ranked him #'291' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2006 **PWI ranked him #'357' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 **PWI ranked him #'199' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008 **PWI ranked him #'203' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 **PWI ranked him #'244' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 **PWI ranked him #'284' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 **PWI ranked him #'289' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2012 **PWI ranked him #'237' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 **PWI ranked him #'326' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 See also *Ruckus's event history External links and references * Ruckus profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1978 births Category:1999 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Combat Zone Wrestling current roster Category:CZW/CHIKARA Wrestle Factory alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion current roster Category:Ground Breaking Wrestling alumni Category:Gung Ho Wrestling alumni Category:Hardway Wrestling alumni Category:Hoosier Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Horizon Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling current roster Category:International Wrestling Cartel current roster Category:International Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Real Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:MCW Heavyweight champions Category:Shane Shamrock Memorial Cup winners Category:MCW Cruiserweight champions Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:Extreme Rising alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Urban Wrestling Federation alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Billtown Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling Triple Crown champions Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Rage Television champions Category:Professional wrestling trainers